Naruto Funnies
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: this is a fanfic where the naruto characters do things they wouldnt normally do, and say things they wouldnt normally say, this is the fanfic for you, ideas are always welcome, enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Funnies**

**This is a fan fiction where all the Naruto characters do things that they wouldn't normally do, so enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**Have no fear.**

**Sasuke: listen Naruto, life is too short for you to be scared of things, you got to be brave and not be scared of anything.**

**Naruto: ok Sasuke**

**Sasuke: OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!**

**Naruto: it's a spider**

**Sasuke: SPIDER!! I HATE SPIDERS!! NARUTO SAVE ME! DON'T LET HIM GET ME!**

**Naruto: Sasuke, calm down it wasn't even a spider.**

**Sasuke: it wasn't, oh well then, ahem where was I?**

**Naruto: telling me not to be scared of things!**

**Sasuke: right yes, now you cant be scared of anything, follow that and you might be as brave as me someday.**

**Naruto holds up a fake spider**

**Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER!!**

**Sasuke runs for life.**

**Naruto: no thanks.**

**That was chapter 1, they may be a bit short, but some of them are funny. You'll see. Review nicely :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Denial**

**Sakura: Sasuke I know that it is hard for you to admit your feelings to me but, I'm always here when you want to share your feelings about me.**

**Sasuke: what are you going on about I don't have feelings for you.**

**Sakura: because I know that there is something between us.**

**Sasuke: there's nothing between us**

**Sakura: but I don't want you to think you cant talk to me**

**Sasuke: what do you mean I'm talking to you now.**

**Sakura: I know you know there is a spark here.**

**Sasuke: there's no spark, what spark?**

**Sakura: cos I feel it too**

**Sasuke: what spark?**

**Sakura: oh Sasuke, I love you too.**

**Sasuke: LOVE? I'm outta here, you weirdo.**

**Sakura: OMG he totally loves me, Naruto! He loves me.**

**Naruto: no he doesn't**

**Sakura: you should of seen it, it was magical.**

**Naruto: uh sakura no he doesn't.**

**Sakura: I knew this day would come..**

**Naruto: sakura?**

**Sakura: when the two of us.**

**Naruto: sakura?**

**Sakura: would be a couple**

**Naruto: FOR GOD SAKES WOMEN!! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!**

**Sakura: tch Jealous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**What a drag**

**Shikamaru: what a drag**

**Ino: what is?**

**Shikamaru: such a drag**

**Ino: what is?**

**Shikamaru: what a drag**

**Ino: what is?**

**Shikamaru: such a drag**

**Ino: what is?**

**Shikamaru: a complete and utter drag**

**Ino: what is!**

**Shikamaru: just, such a drag**

**Ino: what is**

**Shikamaru: what a drag**

**Ino: what is!!**

**Shikamaru: such a big drag**

**Ino: what is?**

**Shikamaru: just the biggest, stupidest drag ever**

**Ino: WHAT IS!!**

**Shikamaru: I don't know, that's why it's a drag**

**Ino sighs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Hey Itachi?**

**Kisame: hey, hey Itachi, Itachi hey, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, hey, hey, hey Itachi, Itachi hey, Itachi, Itachi, hey, hey Itachi, hey Itachi, hey, Itachi, hey ITACHI!**

**Itachi: what is it Kisame!**

**Kisame: I'm getting married Itachi**

**Itachi: to who**

**Kisame: a fish**

**Itachi: great**

**Kisame: we are going to have a big wedding with music, flowers, mince, and, and, and doughnuts, and once we are married we are going to live in a huge big fish tank. With a pink fluffy rabbit TV. And Itachi, hey Itachi, Itachi hey Itachi, hey, hey Itachi.**

**Itachi: WHAT!**

**Kisame: your not invited to the rainbow disco, do you want to know why?**

**Itachi: why?**

**Kisame: cos your not a rainbow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Food glorious food**

**Shikamaru: Choji what are you doing?**

**Choji: food glorious food, oh how I love it.**

**Shikamaru: stop singing**

**Choji: food glorious food**

**Shikamaru: seriously shut up**

**Choji: oh food glorious food**

**Shikamaru: Choji! Shut up!**

**Choji: ooohhhhh how I love it, uh Shikamaru, what are you doing? **

**Shikamaru: guess?**

**Choji: NOO! DON'T THROW MY CRISPS IN THE RIVER!**

**Shikamaru throws them in, when Choji jumps in after it, being swept down the river, and off the waterfall. Still holding his crisps.**

**Choji: FOOD GLORIOUS FOOD!**

**Shikamaru: idiot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Box**

**Tenten: Neji look I have a box**

**Neji: great**

**Tenten: I love this box, its so boxy**

**Neji: that's not even a word**

**Tenten: well it should be, that's the only word that can describe this box, apart from big and square and cute and pointy and just so awesome**

**Neji: Tenten, that was 5 words.**

**Tenten: I know isn't it great, you know what else is great.**

**Neji: the box**

**Tenten: Exactly! We should have a picnic, then go to the movies than by some sushi, doesn't that sound great Neji? Neji? Huh he must of went to go by a box himself. Cant blame him their the best.**

**She trips over and the box lands in a puddle.**

**Tenten: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! My box! It landed in the puddle, **

**Neji: Tenten, I heard you scream, what happened?**

**Tenten: my box landed in a puddle Neji, do you know what this means?**

**Neji: itsssssssss. Wet**

**Tenten: NO! my box is a bully, it attacked the poor puddle for no reason, forget boxes, puddles are way better. Aren't they the best Neji?**

**Neji: it never ends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Misinterpreting**

**Sasuke: hey guys what's up?**

**Naruto: oh nothing, Shikamaru and I were talking about Neji's new balls.**

**Sasuke: his new what?**

**Shikamaru: yeah, he just got them, and now the girls are like so attracted to him, what a drag.**

**Sasuke: why does he have new ones.**

**Naruto: cos his old ones sucked.**

**Sasuke: oh**

**Shikamaru: he is really good at throwing them.**

**Sasuke: he throws them?**

**Naruto: yeah really far**

**Sasuke: why does he throw them.**

**Shikamaru: to see if Lee can catch them.**

**Sasuke faints**

**Shikamaru: what's wrong with him?**

**Naruto: mustn't like tennis balls.**

**Shikamaru: jerk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Get out!**

**Ino: OMG you wont believe what he said to me the other day sakura, he said I love you**

**Sakura: get out!**

**Ino: I know! I cant believe it either, he just came right up to me and said it.**

**Sakura: get out!**

**Ino: I knew he was going to do it eventually, but its just the way he said it.**

**Sakura: get out! **

**Ino: no hard feelings I hope.**

**Sakura: get ou… wait what!**

**Ino: you know about Sasuke saying that he loves me.**

**Sakura: get…OUT!**

**Ino: sakura we've just went through this.**

**Sakura: no seriously, GET OUT INO-PIG!**

**Punches Ino out.**

**Ino: sheesh. If she wanted me to leave she should of just asked.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Easter bunny**

**Naruto: hey Sasuke its Easter!**

**Sasuke: I know that you idiot**

**Naruto: hey Sakura its Easter!**

**Sakura: I know that you idiot**

**Naruto: hey Kakashi sensei its Easter!**

**Kakashi: I know that you idiot**

**Naruto: hey Shikamaru its Easter!**

**Shikamaru: I know that you idiot**

**Naruto: hey Choji its Easter!**

**Choji: I know that you idiot**

**Naruto: hey Ino its Easter!**

**Ino: I know that you idiot**

**Naruto: hey Iruka sensei its Easter!**

**Iruka: I know that you idiot**

**Naruto: hey Kiba its Easter!**

**Kiba: I know that you idiot**

**Naruto: hey Hinata its Easter!**

**Hinata: ………………. Idiot**

**Naruto: hey Easter bunny its Easter**

**Easter bunny: IT IS! Why wasn't I told about this! I gotta get ready, thanks a lot you idiot!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Torture**

**Itachi: hey what's going on, why cant I see**

**Sasuke: its cos you have a blindfold on**

**Itachi: oh that's ok, you had me worried then, say why have I got a blindfold on? And why am I strapped to what feels like a chair?**

**Sasuke: I don't know, I thought it would go well with the situation.**

**Itachi: oh clever, that is Sasuke right?**

**Sasuke: yeah**

**Itachi: oh thought so, how have you been?**

**Sasuke: not bad actually, weather has been kinda rubbish.**

**Itachi: yeah it has, it really has. So Sasuke why am I here, wherever here is.**

**Sasuke: oh I brought you to the most sinister place in the world.**

**Itachi: your bedroom**

**Sasuke: tch aw man who told you, was it that obvious?**

**Itachi: kinda, so why here?**

**Sasuke takes blindfold off**

**Sasuke: its called revenge**

**Itachi: oh I knew this day would come, but I'm the master of torture, nothing you do can be better than my torture.**

**Sasuke: oh yeah**

**Grabs a CD player and puts earmuffs on.**

**Itachi: wait what is that?**

**Sasuke: you'll see.**

**He presses play: "_you get the best of both worlds"_**

**Itachi: no. no…NOOOOOOOOO! NOT HANNAH MONTANNA NOOOOOOO!**

**Sasuke: I win**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Santa**

**Kakashi: Naruto, Sakura where's Sasuke?**

**Naruto: bathroom**

**Kakashi: well I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow Santa is coming**

**Sasuke: SANTAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Sakura: what the? **

**Sasuke: is it true? He's coming**

**Kakashi: er yeah**

**Sasuke: yes I love SANTA!!**

**Naruto: loser!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Revenge!**

**Cat.ninja.assasin: hi everyone I hope u liked the fan fiction so far because I have lots more to right, if you have any idea of what I should right about next please right a review, thank you, now then back to the stor…**

**Naruto: there she is!**

**Sasuke: yeah that's the one who made these stories about us **

**Kiba: GET HER!**

**Cat.ninja.assasin: uh oh sorry everyone gotta run for my life right now c ya!**

**Naruto gang chase Cat.ninja.assasin over the hills.**

**Kotetsu: great well now what? there is no one left for the story.**

**Izuma: there is us**

**Kotetsu: oh yeah, lets do it!**

**Izuma: 1.2.3**

**Both: cant touch this! Whoa, whoa,……. Whoa, whoa cant touch this**

**Tsunde: will you two shut up!**

**Both: sorry**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Jealous**

**Deidara: OMG! Can you believe this! I cant believe this!**

**Sasori: what is it Deidara?**

**Deidara: Itachi has been in these story things like twice now, and I haven't even been in one,**

**Sasori: so**

**Deidara: so like, I'm the most good looking one, not Itachi.**

**Sasori: and?**

**Deidara: I'm the real star, everyone like me better and its not fair. .sobs.**

**Sasori: your not crying are you?**

**Deidara: well of course I am, no one loves me. They like Itachi better.**

**Sasori: that's not true, well maybe a little.**

**Deidara: you like him better too don't you!**

**Sasori: no**

**Deidara: you think he is better looking then me,**

**Sasori: no, actually your better than him**

**Deidara: really?**

**Sasori: yeah, and your better looking too.**

**Deidara: dude, are you coming on to me?**

**Sasori: what no!**

**Deidara: dude that's sick, you pervert!**

**Sasori: GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Patience**

**Naruto: hey Hinata what's up?**

**Hinata: oh er**

**Naruto: hellooooooo**

**Hinata: um**

**Naruto: ok I'll see you later**

**Hinata: NO WAIT! I'm so sick and tired of you just keep walking away! Cant a girl take her time with what she wants to say?!**

**Naruto: um**

**Hinata: just be bloody patient will ya sheesh, men these days just always on the go.**

**Naruto: what just happened?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Kung fu fighting**

**Guy: now remember Lee, there is always one thing you have to remember in life.**

**Lee: and what is that Guy sensei?**

**Guy: Neji**

**Neji: everybody its kung fu fighting**

**Lee: brilliant Guy sensei**

**Guy: because if you remember that you will be, the best Taijustu specialist ever**

**Lee: right**

**Guy: now all together**

**The whole Naruto gang dressed up like guy and Lee**

**Everyone: everybody its kung fu fighting na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Jealous pt 2**

**Deidara: hey Sasori!**

**Sasori: what!**

**Deidara: you wont believe it, I have came up with this amazing joke. Wanna hear it?**

**Sasori: no**

**Deidara: right here it is, what did the dentist say on the Rolla coaster?**

**Sasori: er Deidara**

**Deidara: BRACE YOURSELF! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH! isn't that the best?**

**Sasori: Deidara?**

**Deidara: I just thought of it, isn't it amazing?**

**Sasori: er Deidara, I hate to tell you this but, Itachi made that joke up last week,**

**Deidara: WHAT!**

**Sasori: you were there remember**

**Flashback**

**Itachi: yeah so what did the dentist say on the Rolla coaster?…brace yourself**

**Laughter fills the room**

**Deidara: DAM! Why didn't I think of that one?**

**end flashback**

**Deidara: SEEEEEEEEE! Itachi steals everything from me! He steals my fans, he steals my joke, and he steals my dreams!**

**Sasori: your dreams?**

**Deidara: yeah he's going on Doctor Who tonight isn't he? For the special guest.**

**Sasori: um…maybe**

**Deidara: see! How can he be the assistant? I look way more like a girl than he does!**

**Sasori: well, at least you don't have to show on Teletubies tomorrow**

**Deidara: what? What did you say?**

**Sasori: Itachi got invited to be on Teletubies tomorrow**

**Deidara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my favourite SHOW! I'm gonna kill him!!**

**Sasori: oh God!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Cupcakes**

**Temari: hey Kankuro what are you eating?**

**Kankuro: cupcake**

**Temari: that's not Gaara's cupcake is it?**

**Kankuro: what?**

**Temari: I saved that for him**

**Kankuro: so, he doesn't even like them**

**Temari: better hope he doesn't find out**

**Kankuro: he'll understand**

**Gaara: AAAAHHHHHHHHH! MY CUPCAKE!! WHERE THE HELL IS MY CUPCAKE?!**

**Temari: Kankuro ate it!**

**Gaara: you did what?**

**Kankuro: well I **

**Gaara: you did what?**

**Kankuro: I kinda**

**Gaara: YOU DID WHAT!**

**Kankuro: ate it**

**Gaara: you ate my cupcake! My CUPCAKE! MY CUPCAKE!!**

**Kankuro: yeah**

**Gaara: right buy me another one**

**Kankuro: what?**

**Gaara: either spit that one out, or buy me another one now!**

**Kankuro: but you don't even like them**

**Gaara: that's not the point, the point is, that you ate MY CUPCAKE!!**

**Kankuro: alright I'll get you another one,**

**He goes to the shop buys a cupcake, then comes back.**

**Kankuro: here, you happy now?!**

**Gaara: yes as a matter of fact I…omg what the hell is this crap that I just put in my mouth?**

**Kankuro: a cupcake**

**Gaara: well that's disgusting, here you have it.**

**Kankuro: are you serious?**

**Gaara: yeah I don't like them.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Picking your nose**

**Shino: Kiba, don't pick your nose in front of me please,**

**Kiba: I'm not picking I'm scratching.**

**Shino: what are you scratching your brain?**

**Kiba: YES! **

**Sorry this ones a bit short, I didn't have time to write a long one. sorry**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I'm not gay**

**Orochimaru: I can give you everything you need, power, force, and enthusiasm. So what do you say we do this thing together.**

**Sasuke: dude I'm not gay**

**Orochimaru: it a good thing I don't have a heart, because that would of hurt.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Were all in this together**

**The whole Naruto gang are hanging around the field.**

**All the girls: _together, together, together everyone, together, together, come lets have some fun. Together, together, together every time, together, together, come on lets do this right._**

**Naruto: _here and now, its time for celebration, I finally figured out. That all our dreams, have no limitations, that's what its all about._**

**Hinata: _everyone is special in their own way, we make each other strong_**

**_Each other strong_**

**Hinata: _we're not the same, we're different in a good way. Together's where we belong_**

**Everyone: _we're all in this together!_**

**Cat.ninja.assasin: SHUT UP!!**

**Naruto: FOUND HER!**

**Sasuke: it took a while, **

**Sakura: but she fell for it**

**Lee: GET HER!**

**Cat.ninja.assasin: OH CRAP! Not again!!**

**Runs for life**

**Kotetsu: why are we always left here?**

**Izuma: I don't know, shall we?**

**Kotetsu: yep**

**Both: a pizza hut, a pizza hut Kentucky fried chicken, and a pizza hut, McDonalds, McDonalds Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut.**

**Tsunde: SHUT UP YOU TWO!**

**Both: sorry**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Your alive**

**Sasuke: oh Itachi, why did I kill you? WHY?**

**Itachi: I'm right here**

**Sasuke: where was my heart?**

**Itachi: Sasuke**

**Sasuke: I cant believe I killed my own brother**

**Itachi: hello**

**Sasuke: where is the love?**

**Itachi: SASUKE!!**

**Sasuke: what!**

**Itachi: I'm alive**

**Sasuke: ITACHI! Well then who did I kill?**

**In the mountains**

**Orochimaru: I knew… he couldn't.. be ..trusted**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Shopping trip**

**Itachi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kisame: what is it?!**

**Itachi: we're.. We're**

**Kisame: yes**

**Itachi: out of….cereal**

**Kisame:……that's it? Well go get some more.**

**Itachi: by myself?**

**Kisame: no I'll be coming too**

**Itachi: hooray!**

**In the supermarket**

**Kisame: now we need eggs too, so stay here, and you wont get lost.**

**Itachi: ok……… I'M LOST!!**

**Deidara: oh no! Itachi! He is now stealing my shopping day trip. Well that's just sooo like him. Hmph, wait what is this? The new Naruto game, and I'm in it! Hooray! Have I got enough?**

**He looks at the money in his hands, but the mouth in his hands eats it.**

**Deidara: NOO! Now what do I do? Hmmm**

**He stuffs it under his coat**

**Deidara: he, he, he**

**He walks out and the alarm goes off**

**Deidara: uh oh**

**Security: well, well, well what do we have here?, a shoplifter can you remove your coat?**

**Deidara: HELL NO!**

**Security: too bad, Hugo! You know what to do.**

**A big muscely man comes behind him.**

**Deidara: um………AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**He is stripped down to his underwear.**

**Hugo: found it!**

**Security: you could of taken off your coat**

**Deidara: yeah fine whatever, can I have my clothes back?**

**Security: sorry, someone bought them**

**Deidara: WHAT! Who?**

**Itachi: hey Deidara! Check out these cool clothes I just bought! It even came with a Akatsuki coat, how cool is that.**

**Deidara: HE EVEN STEALS MY CLOTHES!**

**Kisame: Deidara? You should of got dressed this morning.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Room service**

**Knock at the door**

**Lady: room service**

**Kakashi: no thanks, I'm sleeping**

**Lady: you want room service?**

**Kakashi: come back in an hour**

**Lady: room service?**

**Kakashi: I'm sleeping, need sleep**

**Lady: you need room service?**

**Kakashi: No, I want to sleep, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Mistake**

**Fourth Hokage: why? Why? WHY? Did I do that for?**

**Elvis Presley : it was a simple mistake man uh huh**

**Fourth Hokage: but why? Its cost me everything**

**Elvis Presley: its ok, things could be worse**

**Fourth Hokage: worse, WORSE! How could anything be worse than what I did?!**

**Elvis Presley: it wasn't your fault, uh huh**

**Fourth Hokage: do you really think so.**

**Elvis Presley: yeah, I mean anyone could accidentally set the house on fire.**

**Fourth Hokage: I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT YOU BABOON!**

**Elvis Presley: oh my bad, what were you talking about?**

**Fourth Hokage: I was talking about…wait what was I talking about?**

**Elvis Presley: well I thought you were talking about the fire**

**Fourth Hokage: wait wasn't that you?**

**Elvis Presley: uh huh**

**sorry had a random moment here, the nxt one will be funnier. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**nail vanish**

**Deidara: my nail vanish is coming off! Quick need some more NOW!…wait where is it! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Kisame: what's wrong now!**

**Deidara: my,…my,…MY! New sparkly purple nail vanish is missing, who took it!**

**Kisame: well I didn't, I already have perfect nails**

**Sasori: same here**

**Tobi: oh no!**

**Deidara: WHAT!**

**Tobi: nothing I think its over there**

**Deidara: HA! Where,…where**

**Tobi: its there keep looking, ok guys we have a problem. You know Deidara has that thing with Itachi?**

**Both: yeah**

**Tobi: well guess who walked out with sparkly purple vanish this morning**

**Both: uh oh**

**Deidara: its not there! that's it, its all over. Go on without me, you will be fine**

**Pretends to die**

**Itachi: hey what's up with him?**

**s,k,t: oh no!**

**Deidara: is that MY nail vanish your wearing?**

**Itachi: I don't know**

**Deidara: it is you liar! that's it, I'm taking something of yours now.**

**Itachi: what?**

**Deidara: your special…um…BUBBLE BATH!**

**Itachi: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kisame: they are so girly**

**Tobi: I know, wanna prank call the guys**

**s,k: YEAH!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Monkeys**

**Naruto: Monkeys are the best animals in the world, no other animal are better**

**Sasuke: I disagree, although monkeys are cool, tigers are the best animals ever**

**Naruto: tigers suck**

**Sasuke: you know something, YOU SUCK!**

**Naruto: oh yeah!**

**Sasuke: yeah!**

**Naruto: oh yeah!**

**Sasuke: yeah!**

**Naruto: OH YEAH!**

**Sasuke: YEAH!**

**Sakura: you both suck!**

**Both: OH YEAH!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Leaving**

**Sasuke: I'm sorry Naruto, sakura, but I have to leave the village.**

**Sakura: did you pack sandwiches**

**Sasuke: why?**

**Naruto: why are you leaving?**

**Sasuke: cos I have to defeat Itachi…to a game of FISH!**

**Sakura: have you got a jacket?**

**Sasuke: what?. Yes**

**Naruto: don't be a fool Sasuke! You know you cant win fish**

**Sasuke: I have got to try, or else I…I wont get my stuffed bear back**

**Sakura: did you pack deodorant?**

**Sasuke: YES!**

**Naruto: Sasuke! You lost…your bear! Why! Why were you such a fool…to bet your BEAR!**

**Sasuke: I don't know! But I will get you back, whoopy bear!**

**Naruto: you called it whoopy bear?**

**Sasuke: I cant change it now, it will confuse him. **

**Sakura: did you pack spear underwear?**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP! Will ya! You know all this! You were the one who packed it all!**

**Sakura: why? are you leaving?**

**Sasuke: ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**YOU!**

**Jariya: La, la, la, la,……YOU!**

**Tsunde: YOU!**

**Jariya: ITS YOU!**

**Tsunde: ME!**

**Jariya: YES YOU!**

**Tsunde: WHAT ABOUT ME!**

**Jariya: ITS YOU!**

**Tsunde: ITS ME!**

**Jariya: YES YOU!**

**Tsunde: ME WHO!Jariya: ME YOU!**

**Tsunde: WHAT?**

**Jariya: ……………….HI!**

**Tsunde: HI!……BYE!**

**Jariya: BYE!………oh yes she wants me.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Who's your dog?**

**Pakkun: hey Akamaru, nice day isn't it?**

**Akamaru: yes, yes it is, very nice day**

**Pakkun: so, out for a walk?**

**Akamaru: yes, I thought we could get some exercise, speaking of which we need to get back to, Come on Kiba**

**On a leash**

**Kiba: BARK! BARK!**

**Akamaru: good boy!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**He likes me!**

**Ino: he likes me**

**Sakura: he likes me**

**Ino: no he likes me!**

**Sakura: no he likes me!**

**Ino: HE likes ME!**

**Sakura: HE likes ME!**

**Ino: oh yeah lets ask him**

**Sakura: ok then**

**Ino: hey Sasuke! Who do you like out of us two?**

**Sakura: me, me, me, me!**

**Sasuke: I really don't know how to tell you this but…….I'm gay now.**

**Both: WHAT!!**

**Sasuke: yep! Sorry, oooooh there is one fine guy over there with my name on it, see ya!**

**Ino: he like you!**

**Sakura: he likes you**

**Naruto: I thought he said he was gay?**

**Ino: we know, that's why he likes Sakura**

**Sakura: WHAT!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Good looking**

**Ino: hi there, so when was the first time you realised, you wanted to be a model?**

**Kisame: well, I think it was the first time I went to the third grade, I was eating a yoghurt and I caught my reflection in a spoon, and I remember thinking, wow your insanely good looking, maybe I could do that as a career.**

**Ino: do what?**

**Kisame: be professionally good looking.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Pinky and the brain**

**Kisame: gee brain, what are we going to do tonight?**

**Itachi: the same thing we do every night Pinky……Go and buy Nachos!**

**_The Pinky, the Pinky and the brain, brain, brain, brain, brain._**

**Itachi: hurry Pinky, we must buy nachos before sunrise**

**Kisame: ok brain NUFF**

**They go to the shop, see the nachos, but they are 10p extra**

**Itachi: animals! They have increased the price, **

**Kisame: what do we do now brain?**

**Itachi: Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?**

**Kisame: I think so brain, but don't we need to be on a boat to play shuffleboard?**

**Itachi: say something like that again Pinky, and I will kill you, we could actually buy a….cheaper bag.**

**Kisame: but wont there be less then brain?**

**Itachi: CURSES! They ruined my plan. OR MAYBE! We can buy the normal bag.**

**Kisame: Brilliant Brain! **

**Itachi: YES! May we buy these nachos miss**

**Lady: oh yes, they have gone up now is that ok?**

**Itachi: it's a sacrifice, but we will have to take it.**

**They go home and eat nachos**

**Kisame: so Brain, what we doing tomorrow night?**

**Itachi: same thing we do every night pinky, go and buy Nachos!**

**_The Pinky, the Pinky and the brain, brain, brain, brain, brain._**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**The end**

**Naruto: hey guess what everyone!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Naruto: this is the last chapter of the Naruto funnies.**

**Everyone: WHAT!!**

**Naruto: lets make it the best one yet!**

**Sakura: why are they stopping?**

**Naruto: oh cos I'm going away for like two and a half years, or something really stupid like that.**

**Sasuke: well we should all just die then.**

**Neji: shut your mouth EMO!**

**Shikamaru: weren't you suppose to be gone?**

**Sasuke: oh yeah see ya.**

**Ino: hey what should we do now?**

**Hinata: well I say we get drunk and have a PARTY!**

**All stare**

**Hinata: yeah, I'm sorry**

**Itachi: why don't we sing?**

**Deidara: oh yes cos we always have to listen to you! You stupid Dog!**

**Kiba: yeah!**

**Deidara: not you**

**Kiba: oh**

**Kisame: I've got a really great song for ya'll "I'm blue da ba de ba da di"**

**All stare**

**Kisame: sorry, how about "under the sea! Under the sea**

**Throws brick at his head.**

**Shino: is there any bug songs?**

**Kiba: I don't know**

**Kankuro: "I got no strings to hold me down"**

**Temari: shut up Kankuro! I'm trying to stare at Shikamaru like a stalker**

**Shikamaru: er…what?**

**Temari: DAM! My cover is blown.**

**Kakashi: So what's going on then, except for Jaraiya staring at Tsunde's hoo hoo's**

**Tsunde: er…what! BACK OFF!**

**Sends him flying.**

**Choji: "Food glorious Food!"**

**Shikamaru: not again!**

**Haku: we should all party!**

**Hinata: thank you!**

**Haku: but not get drunk**

**Hinata: IDIOT! Wait aren't you supposed to be dead?**

**Haku: only in the world of peanut butter.**

**Kiba: well that explains everything!**

**Naruto: HELLO! What should we do? I'm leaving in Half an hour**

**Deidara: HOLY !BEEP!**

**Tobi: No swearing**

**Smacks Deidara**

**Deidara: Ow!**

**Tobi: Tobi a good boy!**

**Itachi: when did you get here?**

**Tobi: Um…two minutes ago**

**Kisame: I KNEW IT!**

**Sakura: Knew what?**

**Kisame: That…I left the stove on**

**Itachi: YOU WHAT!**

**Naruto: Ok seriously guys what are we going to do?**

**Hinata: Take a chill pill! Asswipe**

**Neji: Dudes who told my cousin to talk like that?**

**Ino whistles**

**Neji: Way to go girl!**

**Ino: Really? You wanna make out?**

**Neji: Yeah not so much!**

**Tenten: Look at my new box, its got puddle patterns on it!**

**Shikamaru: ok can we get on with…whatever we're doing**

**Kyuubi: OK DUDES! LETS ROCK!**

**Kakashi: how did you get out?**

**Kyuubi: wasn't easy**

**Naruto beaten up on the floor.**

**Lee: EVERYBODY ITS KUNG FU FIGHTING!**

**Guy: NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA**

**Gaara: Hey who wants cupcakes?!**

**Kankuro: You hate them**

**Gaara: well I didn't say that I wanted one did I?**

**Kotetsu: come on guys, we got ten minutes left.**

**Shizune: who asked you Mr I only turn up two times during the whole thing!**

**Kotetsu: you never turned up at all!**

**Naruto: ok guys! I've got a song. "Hey this was really fun! We hope you liked it too, seems like its just begun when suddenly we're through! Goodbye! Goodbye good friends goodbye**

**Everyone beats Naruto to a pulp.**

**Everyone: NO WAY!**

**Naruto: well…guys…I gotta…go now! See ya, in two and a half years or something or whatever!**

**Everyone: GOODBYE!**

**Sakura: I don't believe it!**

**Ino: I know its all over!**

**Sakura: no, its not that, HE OWES ME TWENTY BUCKS!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story Naruto funnies, don't worry I'm writing a sequel. Naruto funnies 2 great name right? Bet you would of never thought of that! Anyway see ya!.**


End file.
